


The most sincere apology

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Series: Awkward dorks in love [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan can't focus during a war table meeting, and it's all Cullen's fault. When he finds out what the problem is, he's very eager to help her solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most sincere apology

This was frustrating beyond measure! Unendurable! How could he just...?

Alissa took a deep breath, then another, and one more for good measure. Her behavior was so terribly unprofessional. She was a bad, bad Inquisitor, getting distracted by her Commander in the middle of a war table meeting.

He just stood there, looking at the map and rubbing the back of his neck. It was only a small gesture, but it made her think of all the times he did the same thing when they were together, trying, more or less successfully, to flirt. Those memories made concentrating on the discussion about some Orlesian nobles that much more difficult.

She still couldn't quite believe her luck - the most handsome, honorable, charming, strong and brave man she's ever known loved her. She made him blush, made him laugh, made him smile that perfect shy smile… which he was just now giving her.

Fade swallow her, he caught her looking at him. Trevelyan bit her lip. It was all fine and good acting as if she were a lovestruck teenager when she had some time to spare, but right now was definitely not the right moment. She had to concentrate, listen to her advisors, make decisions... And she kept staring at him, and he was staring right back. No one should have the right to look as good as he did, she decided.

Shaking her head slightly, Alissa turned away to look at the map. This was quite enough of behaving like an infatuated fool for one council meeting. The only problem was that she had lost the thread of the conversation. Orlesian nobles. Something about them, she was sure of that at least.

“Could you point out exactly where our potential allies are?” she inquired of no one in particular, hoping that the geographical location would jog her memory, so that she wouldn't have to embarrass herself by admitting to not having paid attention.

“Certainly.”

Of course it had to be Cullen. So helpful, so solicitous, so damnably distracting.

He moved right next to her, so close in fact that his shoulder brushed her arm when he pointed to a particular region on the map. Which gave her nothing. She could puzzle out nothing, because her mind was focused on that small point of contact between her and her Commander.

Cullen kept talking, something about the topography of the region, but Alissa couldn’t focus on the words. All she was now conscious of was his deep voice. The same voice in which just the previous evening her Commander was whispering to her about how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, his hands large and warm on her hips. She hoped in that moment, fervently and madly, that he was going to say something more, something about desiring her, longing for her touch. His voice was made for such things - dirty, wanton whispers. But perhaps he was too much of a gentleman to do such a thing?

Whatever was the reason, Trevelyan was a bit disappointed. They have been sneaking all over the keep, kissing and embracing in secrecy for the longest time. At first it was truly incredible, but as time went by Alissa begun to crave more. And somehow more never came. Before she could say anything or try to do anything, he would always pull away.

For weeks upon weeks she was able to keep herself in check, control her urges, contented to satisfy them alone in her bed. They’ve had numerous council meetings since their relationship started, and the Inquisitor was always productive, only smiling at him from time to time. Yet now something changed in her. It was finally too much. Or rather not enough. Alissa couldn’t stand it. She needed him, and he was driving her to distraction.

She kept looking at the map, not really seeing anything. It seemed that after Cullen’s little speech Josephine and Leliana joined in. The conversation was getting rather heated, the Commander and the Spymaster having another of their disagreements. No one was paying Alissa any particular attention, for which she was very grateful.

Giving up on taking part in the discussion, she focused on watching Cullen as he raised his arms up in frustration, his voice stern, eyes narrowed. He was still so unbearably handsome, even in his anger. It was irritating, really, how he could be so matter of fact and focused, while her mind was in shambles. It was not fair! He did all those things to her, with his neck rubbing, and smiling, and touching, and passionate arguing, while himself remaining unaffected.

“This meeting is adjourned,” Trevelyan herd herself say.

“But Inquisitor, we haven’t come to any conclusions. And there are some other important matters to discuss,” protested Josephine, clearly as surprised by Alissa’s decision as Alissa herself was.

“Let’s just take a break. We’ll resume shortly,” Trevelyan offered, only now realizing that she indeed needed to take some time to collect herself. “I will call you back when I’m ready.”

“Take all the time you need, Inquisitor,” Josephine responded.

Leliana just nodded, while Cullen… Fade and all the arch demons take her! He looked at her with such tender concern, probably worried that she was overworked. When the Diplomat and the Spymaster left the war room, he remained behind.

“Are you alright, Alissa?” he asked.

“Perfectly,” she told him in a clipped tone.

“Are you tired? Hungry? Do you need anything?”

Trevelyan wanted to howl in frustration. Could the man stop being so perfect? Could he do something wrong? Just about anything, so that she could regain her sanity and composure.

“I need you to leave,” she told him in a voice that she hoped wasn’t too harsh.

Apparently she grossly misguided her mastery over her vocal cords, because Cullen’s face crumpled into a look of utter defeat. Alissa felt like she was punched in the gut. Causing him pain was unbearable.

“Did I do something wrong? Maker's breath, I said something incredibly stupid to you, didn't I?"

And now Trevelyan wanted to cry. She was being mean to him, for no apparent reason, and he was immediately assuming that he was to blame.

“You did nothing wrong,” she rushed to relieve his unfounded fears. “It’s just that…” she paused. “Never mind.”

“I need to know what’s bothering you, I need to make it better,” he pleaded, taking her hands in his.

The Inquisitor looked down, ashamed of herself. If she had to explain to him the true reason behind her discomfort she would be mortified.

“It’s just me being silly,” she tried to brush it off. “Nothing to concern yourself with. You’re perfect, as always.”

Trevelyan looked up at him and saw a little smile playing on his lips.

“You are a terrible liar.” Cullen laughed gently. “I know that something’s wrong. And I know that it has to do with me. If necessary I will interrogate each and every person in the castle to find out what is bothering you. So you can just tell me now and save me some unnecessary work.”

Trevelyan sighed.

“You will not let this go, will you?” she finally asked.

“Not a chance,” he declared with determination.

“You are so damnably tenacious!”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Cullen teased.

“It’s good. When it’s not turned against me.” Alissa chuckled.

“Let’s have it then.”

“Will you promise not to laugh at me?”

“Why would I…?" He sounded confused. "I promise."

The Inquisitor bit her lip nervously and pulled her hands away from those of her Commander.

“I can't even look at you while saying this.” She groaned.

“Shall I turn my back to you?” Cullen offered. The idea was silly, but his voice sounded sincere.

“Don’t be ridiculous. And for that matter, I should stop being ridiculous as well. I’m the Inquisitor. I fight demons and nobles - I will not be defeated by feelings.” Alissa took a deep breath. “Today I’ve been incredibly distracted. Couldn’t focus. Didn’t hear a word of the discussion. And it’s kind of your fault.”

At Cullen’s sharp intake of breath, Trevelyan looked up from her boots, and had to laugh at the shock and indignation on his face.

“You just look so damnably handsome! Everything you do is so enticing. Every word, every gesture makes me want you. It’s unbearable! I don’t know why today of all days it’s so difficult to handle, but it just is. I...”

Trevelyan wanted to say something more, justify herself better, but was stopped by the smirk she caught on Cullen’s face.

“My good looks are the undoing of the stoic and professional Inquisitor?” he asked, quirking a brow at her.

Was he… gloating? That insufferable man!

“Don’t get all smug on me now,” she huffed. Just a few months ago he would probably just blush at her words, but as their relationship progressed he got more and more confident.

“How can a man not get a bit smug if he hears that a beautiful woman, known for her composure and sharp mind, can’t think properly because of him?” Now he was grinning shamelessly.

“You’re terrible! Just terrible!” Alissa groaned. “For weeks you torment me with your too short kisses and too chaste touches, always leaving me wanting more. You drive me half mad. When I finally all but snap, you say that you want to help me. You demanded that I tell you what my problem is, and when I do, you just revel in your male pride.”

A look passed over his face at her words. Something quick, which she could not describe. It was gone in a flash, and all she could see on those chiseled features was reverence.

“I do apologize, Your Worship,” he said in a somber voice. “I have failed you.”

That was surprising. Alissa was left speechless. What was going on? Why did he call her ‘Your Worship’? He never did that before. And why would he say that he failed her? Was she again too harsh and hurt him with her words?

With a frown on her face, the Inquisitor watched Cullen take off one gauntlet and glove, and then the other set, and place them both neatly at the edge of the war table. Why was he doing that?

“There is no adequate excuse for my behavior.” He caught her eye, and, never breaking his gaze, moved closer to her. “I do not know if you will ever be able to forgive me, but I have to try to get back into your good graces. I will beg and plead for absolution.”

If she was surprised before, now Trevelyan was downright mystified. Was he teasing? Was it a jest? Or was he completely serious?

Her confusion only deepened when he put his hands on her hips, and, without effort, lifter her onto the war table. His hands moved insistently down her thighs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake, and finally rested on her knees. His mouth twitched in a suppressed smile as he gently parted her legs and moved to stand between them.

Alissa’s breath hitched in her throat. She was beginning to understand his intentions, and it made her heart beat wildly.

Now Cullen couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips for the briefest of moments. He had to know that she caught on to his plan. His hands moved torturously slowly back up her thighs, just as his face inched closer to hers. His breath ghosted over her lips, making her tremble with anticipation. Just as she was focusing on that sensation, she felt his fingers squeeze the flesh of her thighs, his thumbs right next to her crotch.

Trevelyan opened her mouth on a breathless moan, and instantly felt Cullen’s lips descend on hers, swallowing the sound of her excitement.

The kiss was far too brief for her liking. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could handle.

“I have wronged you horribly, Your Worship. I must get down on my knees in penance,” Cullen declared, doing just that, his hands remaining firmly on her thighs.

Alissa knew her eyes had to be as big as saucers as comprehension dawned on her. Her mouth hung open. The same man who once apologized profusely for accidentally brushing his hand over the side of her breast and promptly run off to his office, was now going to use his lips between her legs. The idea was impossibly arousing. Trevelyan squirmed on the table, anticipation building within her.

Being the Inquisitor, and a noble besides, she was used to people kneeling before her, even if she never liked the gesture. She always preferred to speak with others as equals and not see them humbled. Cullen kneeling before her was a completely different thing altogether. Even this position didn't make him look weak or passive. He was in charge of this thing that was happening between them.

As Cullen's hands moved down her legs, Alissa trembled, her fingers clenching over the edge of the table. Finally his hands rested on her knees.

"You seem impatient, Your Worship. I cannot have that." Cullen contemplated her long boots with evident displeasure. "There's no time to waste. I'll just have to..."

With that he moved one hand to her ankle and quickly pulled the boot and sock off, throwing them over his shoulder. Alissa jerked and gasped at the sudden motion. Cullen paused and looked up at her, worry evident on his face.

"Proceed, Commander," she told him, getting into the role of the Inquisitor receiving a penitent subordinate.

The grin she received in return was full of indecent promises.

Now Trevelyan was prepared for the swift removal of the other boot, which sailed somewhere behind her Commander.

Cullen again made the journey up her legs, this time not stopping at her thighs. His nimble fingers went to work on the fastenings of her leggings, barely brushing over her mound, and none the less making Alissa's breath come out faster.

"As I was saying, I have so much to make up for, Your Worship," Cullen told her, one of his fingers running down her slit, over her smalls. Her hips bucked into the touch. "If you choose to forgive me," he smirked at the whine Trevelyan made as he removed the finger, "I will never let anything of that sort happen again."

With a forceful yank, Cullen had her leggings and smalls down on the floor before him.

Two feelings warred inside Alissa's mind - arousal and embarrassment. It was the first time she was so exposed before another. What did she look like down there? She suspected it couldn't be a pretty sight. Her legs began to slowly close on their own accord.

"Are you displeased, Your Worship? I have been a terrible man. Will you deny me the opportunity to show you that I can also be good?" Cullen asked, looking her in the eye. "There is nothing I want to do more. Please find it in your generous heart to grant me this boon."

Alissa couldn't help but giggle in delight at how he could still remain in character while reassuring her. Her legs parted slightly. Encouraged by that, Cullen placed his palms low on her thighs.

"However horrible your previous actions have been, I could never be so cruel as to deny you something you desire so much, Commander," she told him, her voice almost steady.

"Your benevolence knows no bounds, Your Worship." His calloused digits pressed into her skin, and she obediently parted her legs further. He was still looking just at her face, which allowed her to be bolder. "I feel unworthy of such generosity," Cullen continued, his hands moving to her hips, kneading her muscles on the way.

Most of Alissa's unease has evaporated, leaving just arousal. This was what he wanted, she was sure. His eyes had an unmistakably mischievous, hungry glint to them, and he was no longer attempting to conceal his smiles. Despite this, Trevelyan felt a stab of nervousness as Cullen broke their gaze, his head moving down.

Trevelyan held her breath, her eyes falling shut. It was a surprise when she felt his warm mouth on the inside of her knee. Another kiss, higher up her leg, had her back arching slightly and her hands going behind her for support. She heard some pieces on the table falling over, but in her current state she didn't care about the mess she was making.

Cullen’s lips were moving slowly up the inside of her thigh. She felt her fingers curl, trying to find purchase, as his tongue darted to gently lick the skin high up on her thigh. He was so close, almost there… and then he was gone.

There was no helping it, Alissa whined at the loss of contact. Her expression had to be one of sheer frustration as she looked down at Cullen.

“I must beg you to remain silent, Your Worship. We cannot be discovered like this. I don’t wish to give others any suggestions on how to gain your forgiveness.”

“You, Commander, are the only one I would ever allow to apologize to me in such a manner," Alissa told him, surprised at her own ability to be so articulate under those circumstances.

“Glad to hear it, Your Worship.”

Cullen turned to her other leg and this time his lips moved quickly up from her knee, only stopping once to gently nip at the flesh of her thigh.

Trevelyan’s heart was pounding madly in her chest, more so than it ever did in any confrontation on the battlefield. She knew all about fighting - what to expect, how to act, but this thing was entirely new to her. What to do? Where to look? As he parted her lower lips with one finger, her head fell back. She couldn’t possibly watch that.

“So wet,” he murmured appreciatively.

Alissa squirmed, half in excitement and half in embarrassment. His finger was barely touching her, long moments of this exquisite torture, and then she felt his tongue licking from her entrance to the top of her sex. Conscious of his warning to stay quiet, Trevelyan bit her lip, suppressing the moan that was threatening to spill out of her mouth.

Cullen kept lapping at her with long, slow strokes of his tongue, not focusing on any spot in particular, making her crazed with desire. More pieces were knocked down as Alissa moved her hands around, not able to contain herself. She felt his hand on hers, as he guided her fingers to his hair. Her digits tangled in his blond mane, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. Any thoughts of hurting him like this flew right out of her mind when he hummed against her flesh at her ministrations.

Pleasure was coiling hotly in the pit of Alissa’s stomach, but nothing her Commander did was quite enough. He was teasing her again, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

"Please," she begged, her voice full of desperation. "Please, I need you. I need to..."

Forgetting her previous decision not to look, Trevelyan gazed down. Cullen just winked at her, and immediately went to work, finally focusing on the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, alternatively licking and sucking it.

That sight she was so afraid of, was now proving to be irresistible. His head buried between her legs, her pale fingers twined in his golden hair – it looked unbearably erotic. Her pleasure was mounting higher and higher, her thighs quivering, her voice a series of, hopefully quiet, whimpers. She wanted to have it never end, and at the same time, to finally reach her peak.

In order to steady her shaking legs, Cullen swiftly placed them over his shoulders. Alissa appreciated the gesture, feeling more grounded, as the tip of his tongue made small circles over her nub, bringing her ever so close to the edge.

Trevelyan couldn’t see his hands, so the unexpected feeling of his finger at her entrance made her moan in surprise. Their eyes met again, his full of warning, as he pushed his finger inside of her in a measure movement. Trevelyan bit her lip hard to suppress any further noises. Her eyes fell shut. His finger was much thicker than her own, and when he pressed a second one in, she felt perfectly full. It was almost too much, and then Cullen started moving his fingers in time with his licking, hitting the perfect spot inside of her, and Alissa started coming.

She was only marginally aware of what her body was doing as her orgasm crashed through her in waves. Her legs tightened, and so did her fingers in Cullen’s hair, her back bowed, and her lips formed a silent ‘O’, as, with supreme effort, she held herself from shouting to the rafters. Never before had she experienced so much physical pleasure, such complete release. To her it seemed like a small eternity of pure joy before her flesh became too sensitive, and she had to tug at Cullen’s hair to get him to stop.

Once she opened her eyes, the Inquisitor saw her Commander lay his head on her thigh, a smile of perfect satisfaction on his handsome face. Her heart fluttered at the sight, filled with such tenderness toward this man who in all things wanted to make her happy. Alissa took her hand out of his hair and absentmindedly traced the shape of his lips with her index finger, stopping to caress the scar she found so attractive. Cullen kissed her finger and grinned as she bashfully removed them, realizing what she was doing.

“Am I forgiven, Your Warship?”

Trevelyan laughed. Even now, he was still playing that delightful game.

“This was the best apology I have ever…” she paused before saying ‘heard’, “…experienced,” she quickly finished. “You, my dearest Commander, have not only my forgiveness, but also my gratitude.”

“You have made me the happiest man in all of Thedas, Your Worship.”

“I’m glad, because you’ve made me the happiest woman. The most satisfied.” Alissa felt heat rising to her cheeks at her own admission.

Once the haze of lust has dissipated, the reality of what has just happened settled over her. She probably should be mortified, but the boneless satisfaction she was experiencing, and Cullen’s broad smile, kept all negative thoughts out of her head. It was a rather unorthodox way to start intimate relations, yet they were both apparently more than contented, so she had no reason to worry.

Both. That word gave her pause. She’s had her pleasure, but he didn’t. Alissa never wanted to be selfish with him, and after what he just did for her, she ached to return the favor.

“Can I do something for you?” she asked timidly, not able to remain in character.

Cullen’s brow furrowed for a moment, and smoothed again as he caught her meaning and blushed.

“I… I’m… I’ve…” he stammered nervously. “It’s not necessary,” he managed to finish.

“Of course it is necessary. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Alissa insisted, baffled by his refusal. “This thing between us – it will always go both ways.”

Trevelyan wouldn’t have thought it possible, yet Cullen’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t want you to… It’s just truly not necessary at this moment.”

“Oh,” was all the Inquisitor managed to say, not really understanding. In all those books she read in secrecy, the dashing protagonist was burning with passion after attending to his beloved. Did the act not arouse Cullen? Did he not enjoy it, only smiling to cover up his true feelings? She didn't wanted him to do things he felt uncomfortable with, no matter how much pleasure they brought her. With a frown she looked away. At that Cullen removed her legs from his shoulders and got up to face her, his hand grasping her chin gently, making her look him in the eye.

“Please don’t feel bad. It has nothing to do with you. I just…” he stopped and lowered his eyes. “I’ve taken care of it,” he told her in a rush.

The sudden relief made Trevelyan giddy. The thought of him touching himself while he pleasured her had her sighing with delight. He must have been relieved as well, seeing her aroused, not shocked by his admission. His face lit up again, before he swooped down for a long, lingering kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Cullen rested his forehead against Alissa’s, smiling broadly. She grinned back at him. That was the very definition of a perfect moment, she decided. Unfortunately, now that she wasn’t distracted by her pressing need, Trevelyan knew that she had to get back to the business of the Inquisition.

“We have to tidy everything up and reconvene the meeting. I’m afraid Leliana and Josephine will be impatient and suspicious,” Trevelyan whispered.

“Unfortunately you’re right.”

Cullen moved away from her, and the Inquisitor noticed that he looked very much put together, only his messy hair indicating that something out of the ordinary has happened.

“I’ve… um… cleaned myself while you were… recovering,” he explained.

Alissa jumped down from the war table, feeling uncomfortable standing half naked in front of her fully clothed Commander. The ridiculous desire to cover herself arose. She should be past self-consciousness and shame after what had transpired between them.

“I’ll go find your boots,” Cullen offered, turning his back to Trevelyan and giving her the privacy to redress.

Alissa quickly pulled on her smalls and leggings. While she was refastening them, her Commander returned to her side, boots in hand.

“Could you put all the pieces back in their places on the war table?” Alissa asked, taking the boots from him. “I’m not sure I would know where to place them, having been so distracted.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Cullen smirked. “It’s the least I could do since I was causing that distraction.”

They shared a quick and heated look, turning away almost at the same time, smiling and blushing. There was no more time for that sort of behavior.

Once the war table was straightened out and Trevelyan looked presentable, Cullen turned to go out to fetch the other advisors.

“Wait!” Alissa all but shouted. “I seem to have mussed your hair.”

She stood on her toes and gently run her fingers through his hair, putting them back in place. When she was done, Alissa couldn’t help herself and placed a quick kiss on Cullen’s lips.

“All done.” She smiled at him. “You can go get them.”

Cullen looked like he wanted to return the kiss, but he managed to restrain himself, returning to his professional role.

While he was out, Trevelyan practiced her serious expression, trying to get rid of the smile that persisted on her face, and studied the map carefully. Her back was to the doors when her advisors entered.

“Is everything all right, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked in a worried voice.

“Yes, everything is just fine, thank you for your concern,” Alissa reassured her.

“I couldn’t help noticing that our Commander was here with you. Should we be informed of what you two were discussing?” demanded Leliana.

The Inquisitor wasn’t sure if the Spymaster truly thought that she and the Diplomat were being excluded from some important decision-making process, or if she knew what happened and wanted to tease Alissa about it. With Leliana one was never certain of such things.

“Oh, it’s nothing you should trouble yourself with. The Commander and I had a small misunderstanding, but we came to a satisfying resolution.”

It sounded vague enough that Leliana could make of it what she would. Trevelyan was quite happy with her response, and her small joke, until she noticed the Spymaster looking from her to Cullen. The Commander was blushing slightly. The smallest smile played on Leliana’s lips, before she launched back into the discussion of the Orlesian nobles.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else get the feeling of nervous nausea and the desire to hide from the world after publishing something explicit? I'm, uh... asking for a friend.
> 
> Anyway, while writing this I was watching the war table very closely and noticed that it's not as high as normal tables. It reaches just slightly over the advisor's knees, so what I've described wouldn't work. I wasn't very worried about that fact since I've already read quite a few stories about war table sex. I think that we as a community made an unspoken decision that we were going to collectively headcanon the war table as high enough for sex, and I love that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very apreciated. [my blog, if you're a tumblr kind of person](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-or-the-tiger.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
